


Pondering

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Pondering

He holds on to his glass, looking at her. The _last_ thing he should even think about is touching her again. Kissing her. Hearing her moan his name, gone with that feverish lust. But there are moments, just moments, when he can barely keep from saying something. Doing something, even. And it’d destroy the friendship he’s managed to build with her. It’s taken him months to get her to talk to him. And many more to get her to actually loosen up a little. To feel that he has earned the right to use her given name. For her to stop rolling her eyes as she dismisses his attempts to compliment her. He’s seen her laugh. He’s _made_ her laugh, too. That’s worth more than this foolish reminder of what it was like. Then.

It is easier when she’s his patient. When it is his duty to treat her as he would any other. As he advises her. Comforts her, sometimes. But in his capacity as her doctor. He can touch her then. And it would never occur to him to abuse his power. To let his hands linger for longer than necessary. And it isn’t just his oath. Or ethical standards. Her trust is far too important. No he can see her in any state of undress while she’s his patient. And it doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t remind him of... 

But celebrations are different. The times they spend celebrating with their friends are torture. A sweet torment, but torment nonetheless. Doomed to remain silent for the sake of what they have. But forever longing to speak, to tell her how he feels. Though how he feels exactly... that’s a different story. He’s always had a little bit of a crush. Even when she’d looked at him as if she’d kill him if he said anything. And he’d abandoned it for the more important mission. To befriend her. To learn from her. To be a good colleague, at least. But that was before they’d kissed. Now that he knows what it’s like... if he could only speak. Make his case, rationally. And hear what she thinks. 

But once it’s out... 

Would she sit with him like this again? Would there be anything he could do to make it up to her if she was offended? Would he still be allowed to cheer her on? To cross from doctor to friend when she needs to hear his honest opinion? And even if she said yes, initially. Agreed to try whether they can make it work... what if it didn’t work out? 

He pours her another glass before he pours his own. But while she smiles her thanks, she looks preoccupied. Her gaze rests on him, but that doesn’t mean anything. She’s got a hundred and one things to worry about at any given time. And much like him she hasn’t said a word in what feels like hours. But a small, insane part of him wonders if she’s thinking the same.


End file.
